WoW Politics Wiki
1st Government *1776 General Election There are 51 zones and 51 MPs sitting in those zones. IDEOLOGIES An MP will have an Ideology. From left to right these ideologies are: Communism, Socialism, Liberalism, Centrism, Conservativism, Nationalism, Fascism. To begin, the Alliance Party will put forward candidates with Right leaning ideologies, whereas the Horde Party puts forward Left leaning candidates. Both parties can put forward Centrist candidates. If a gulf opens up in the ideological spectrum, e.g. If no elected Alliance MPs have a Nationalist ideology, then the party will Schism and a new party will be formed from the ideology without any attachment to the other ideologies within the party. For example: During an election, Horde Party elected MPs span ideologies from Centrism to Communism. Alliance Party elected MPs are Centrists, Conservatives and Fascists. There are no Nationalists elected. The Fascist wing of the Alliance Party will break off and a new party will be formed. Candidates holding the Fascist ideology will from then on be assigned to the Scourge Party. If an ideology dies (no elected MPs) then a party holding that single ideology dissolves, as long as the neighboring ideologies are still alive. Centrist ideology is shared between the Horde and Alliance. If however one of those parties doesn't have an elected MP with that ideology, then the opposing party will take over and all future Centrists will be apart of that party. If an ideology dies (I.e. No one elected) then the neighboring ideology party holders (if they are different parties) have free reign to put candidates forward and the ideology becomes non-partisan. Parties can move ideology and even dissolve completely. This allows new parties to grow with schisms and become dominant. ELECTIONS Each of the 51 zones will hold elections for parliamentary seats. All parties will put a candidate forward and using FPTP one of the candidates will be elected. Each candidate will firstly be assigned a race and ideology, then a party based on their ideology who they'll run for. Sitting MPs will run again with a 75% chance of re-election. The sitting MPs also have a 5% chance of retiring. MPs in the cabinet have a 90% chance of re-election. Each party will elect a Leader. Four candidates will be selected at Random and each sitting MP will vote based on their ideology, or nearest ideology. FORMING A GOVERNMENT Once the election has been held, and leaders elected, the party with the most seats in Parliament will form a government. The party leader will become Prime Minister and then appoint seven MPs in cabinet positions. If there is a hung-parliament then two or more parties with the nearest ideology will form a coalition government. The smaller of the coalition party leaders will automatically be chosen as a cabinet secretary. ENACTING BILLS An administration cabinet will be comprised (usually) of a single or dominant ideology. During a first term, the administration can choose to either pass a bill or retract a previously passed bill. The bill will be voted on by parliament and needs at least 50% approval (or 26 votes) to pass. Party members will approve the bill passed through the house if they are at least one ideological step away. (E.g. Centrist Horde MPs won't pass a Socialist or Communist Horde bill). Some bills won't be able to be written up if other bills currently in the legislator conflict with it. Therefore, some bills will need to be retracted before certain bills can pass. WHIPS Each party in Parliament will appoint a Chief Whip who's in line with the Prime Minister's ideology. Once a term, the Whip can whip one of the sitting party members to jump one ideology place to the left or right in an attempt to change the ideology of the party to be more in line with the administration. If a Prime Minister is re-elected for a second consecutive term with a majority government, a Deputy Whip is appointed. Fascist Party = Scourge Communist Party = Burning Legion Centrist Party = Argent Dawn Category:Browse